Blood and Heart
by Yuuki-kun
Summary: Something wierd is going on in the Alchemy world and it's up to the Elric bros. to find out! While investigating the problems, Ed and Al find out that Scar and the Phil. Stone are connected with their new foes-and also one other person... EdWin AlRose


*SPOILER WARNING* This only applies to you if you don't watch the subtitled versions released every week.  
  
A/N- Hi! This is my first fanfic so applaud me. I actually had a really good idea for a Fullmetal fanfic, and thus, I wrote it! Enjoy ^.^  
  
Japanese vocab: Nii-san is a way to address one's older brother (It's not a car-that would be Nissan)  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, 'cause if I did I would be running into the wall screaming "I'm a fucking genius!" XD  
  
~*Blood and Heart*~  
By: Yuuki-kun  
  
Chapter 1 – Westward Ho!  
  
"Hey Al! I think I found it!"  
  
It was a cold, autumn night and the Elric brothers were staying at Scieszka's place for the night. Since the library was destroyed, the only place they could go was to her house for information on the Philosopher's Stone. Scieszka has a photographic memory and can remember every book she has read in the library (word for word!) and then rewrites the books for Ed and Al.  
  
"Ah! Really?" Al asked excitedly. He leaned forward to look on the page.  
  
"Look at this", Ed directed. "It says 'To find out more on how to make my Super Tasty Orange Norwegian Éclair, consult the 2nd edition entitled 1000 More Dishes for the Day."  
  
"There's a second edition!" Al breathed in relief. It had felt like they were getting nowhere in the first book.  
  
"More importantly, look at the recipe name. The first letters spell out STONE." Ed leaned back against the couch. "You know, that Marco guy really knows how to hide something. The more I look at this the more I feel like strangling him."  
  
A short silence fell in the room. The wind could be heard blowing against the house.  
  
"Nii-san?" Al asked. "Where are we going to get the second edition?"  
  
"That's easy, we'll just have Scieszka write one for us."  
  
"Um, I don't think Sciezska will be...er...energetic enough to write another book. Lt. Hughes has been pushing her to rewrite the criminal records in hopes to find some lead on Scar."  
  
Edward let out a big sigh. "Well it can't be helped. We can ask her about it in the morning and see if she will do it if we don't pressure her on time. Let's get some sleep, Al."  
  
~The Next Morning~  
  
"Colonel, what are you doing?"  
  
"Shh, Shh! I want to have fun with this."  
  
The sun had just risen and already Roy Mustang was fooling around. He, Riza Hawkeye and Mars Hughes had just broken into Scieszka's house (well actually Ed forgot to lock the door XD.) Mustang had his fingers in Ed's mouth, making his expression change. Hughes was trying to contain his laughter while Riza Hawkeye stood near the door rolling her eyes.  
  
"Look what I can do!" Roy made Ed's lips move to his words. He pulled down the sides of his lips and flipped up his top lip. "I'm constipated, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ed's lips flapped up and down, which made him roll over in his sleep. The Colonel and Hughes froze to the spot, afraid that he was awake, but then started laughing again.  
  
"Alright Colonel, that's enough. Wake the kid up", Hawkeye said in a very let's-get-down-to-business tone.  
  
"Roger that Lieutenant!" Mustang replied stupidly. He turned around to face Ed and an evil grin spread across his face.  
  
Col. Mustang turned around and leaned over Ed. He quietly and very gently shook Ed's shoulder until he saw his eyes open a little. Then Roy leaned over him, real close to Ed's ear, and screamed in a high-pitched woman's voice "AHHHHH! IT'S SCAR!!!"  
  
Ed jumped up screaming and hid himself behind one of the giant book towers, breathing heavily. Al seemed to be up too, except he was laughing because he had been awake since they came in. Edward looked around the room and then it dawned on him that there was no Scar and that Mustang was a jerk.  
  
"YOU ASS HOLES!" Ed screamed. He was ready to charge them, but then he thought of a plan. "Don't do that! I nearly wet myself!"  
  
This time, Mars and Roy were pounding on the floor with laughter.  
  
Ed took the opportunity to push on the tower of books he had been hiding behind. The floor made a groaning sound (it was a lot of books!) as the tower tilted and fell on top of the Colonel and Hughes. At this point Scieszka came running into the room.  
  
"Oh no! Not again! Now I have to reorganize them!" she cried as she watched hands pop out of the enormous book pile.  
  
"Maybe you should get some bookcases, Scieszka-san. Although...I am enjoying this", Riza smiled evilly as she watched the Colonel and Hughes try clawing the floor in attempts to pull their bodies out.  
  
"Oh, Scieszka-san!" Ed called as he jumped on top of the book pile. Muffled cries could be heard from under the pile. "Last night Al and I found out that what we're looking for is in another book. Have you heard of 1000 More Dishes for the Day by Tim Marco? It's supposed to be the 2nd Edition of his cookbooks."  
  
"Hmm..." Scieszka pondered. She scratched her head a few times before she answered. "Ah, yes! I haven't read it yet but I own it! It was on sale in the book store once!"  
  
"Alright!" Ed proclaimed. "Where is it?!"  
  
Scieszka looked up at him and gave him a light smile. "Somewhere in my house."  
  
Edward dropped his jaw and let out a big sigh. "We'll never find it now!"  
  
"Nor shall you", Mustang proclaimed as his head popped out from under the pile, "unless you get me out from under here now!"  
  
Ed looked down and grinned. "Oh, and what are you exactly going to do, Colonel?"  
  
Mustang held his right hand up and showed Ed that he was ready to snap his fingers.  
  
Ed darted to the floor and pulled Roy out of the pile in an instant. "What an interesting change of heart, Edward", Mustang said as he taunted Ed with a little dance.  
  
"Colonel, if you don't mind I would like to eat breakfast. Hurry up and tell him why you came here", a very hungry Riza demanded.  
  
"Very well Lieutenant", Mustang obeyed. "Wait, I have a better idea! Let's all go out to breakfast!" Roy grabbed Ed and Al and ran out the door. "Breakfast is on you, Lieutenant!"  
  
"Hey! Wait a minute!" Riza yelled as she ran after the Colonel.  
  
"Ooooh! Free breakfast!" Scieszka said whimsically as she skipped out the door and down the street.  
  
"Hey..." Hughes popped his upper body out of the book pile. "Where did everybody go?" He looked around for a bit and noticed that there was a phone right on the floor within his reach. "Alright! Now I can call for help!" He picked up the phone and dialed the operator. "Hello, operator? Get me the Alch-...no...wait! I better check up on Elicia! Operator, get me Glacia Hughes! I bet she's dying to hear from daddy!"  
  
~Meanwhile, at the Café~  
  
"You mean that you woke me up this early to send me on another mission?" Ed grumbled as he took a bite of his toast.  
  
"Well the thing is, I want you to get there before the day ends", Roy replied with a serious tone to his voice.  
  
"Why do we have to get there so quickly?" Al asked, watching Mustang try to sip his steaming coffee.  
  
Roy put his cup down. "Well, a few days ago, there were constant reports about strange happenings going on in Nara, which is in the Western Frontier. And yesterday, the communications went blank; not only from the center Alchemy station there, but from every location in the city. The authorities have even tried to call regular homes and received no response."  
  
"What kind of 'strange happenings' were mentioned?" Ed asked impatiently.  
  
"The calls started from bank robberies and disappearing food, to people missing. We were going to send Warrant Officer Farman to investigate this matter, but since the communications ceased, we want to send someone a bit more, er, qualified for this mission."  
  
Edward sighed. "Alright, we'll take care of it." Ed turned to Scieszka. She was looking at a booth across the Café. "Scieszka-san, could you find that book for us while we're gone?"  
  
"O-oh, sure Edward-kun!" she replied nearly choking on her waffle. "It will be a chore to find it but I'd rather look for a book than have to write another one!"  
  
The two people who were sitting in the booth got up and left. Scieszka watched them as they left and nearly fell over when she caught a glimpse of one of their faces. "Wow, I must be losing it. I'm definitely not used to staying up so late every night."  
  
"Don't stress your self, Scieszka-san", Al said her assuredly. "It usually takes us a few days to finish a mission and return."  
  
Scieszka smiled at him and thanked him. She always liked how kind Al was. Although she didn't know why he always wore that armor suit...  
  
"Okay, children. Your train leaves at 9:00 AM", Colonel Mustang informed them.  
  
"WE'RE NOT CHILDREN!" Ed screamed at him. "Wait a second!" Ed said as he yanked out his watch. "It's almost 9 o'clock now! We'll never make it!"  
  
"Well, you better! It's the only train that leaves today", Roy said with an evil smile.  
  
Ed shoved the rest of his breakfast in his mouth and grabbed Al. "You can phick uph the thab for our brekfist, Cennel!" Ed tried saying as he and Al ran outside.  
  
"What a lovely child", Roy mocked. "Lt. Hawkeye, don't forget to put 'phick uph the thab' on my to-do list." Riza rolled her eyes and took a big bite out of her waffle. "Alright Lieutenant I shall see you back at headquarters." Riza tried to protest but her mouth was full. Mustang stood up, picked up Scieszka, and ran out of the Café with her flailing on his shoulder.  
  
Hawkeye stared at the shrinking figure of Colonel Mustang in the distance. Her eye started to twitch.  
  
"Here's your Super Deluxe Cake and your check ma'am. Have a nice day", the waitress said happily as she left Hawkeye a double-decker cake and the fairly pricey bill. On the cake, in fancy writing, was 'Happy Birthday Lil' Wiza! Love, the Colonel'. There was also a picture of Roy's face sticking out his tongue.  
  
Riza's whole body started to twitch this time. Her face became a nice shade of crimson. "I'll get yeu for thiff, AFF FOLE!"  
  
~At a random, dark alley...~  
  
"You were close back there, Envy."  
  
"I was just having some fun", Envy replied, transforming from Scieszka's body to Edward's.  
  
"Just don't forget about the mission. The Philosopher's Stone is our chief concern" Lust warned, slightly annoyed. Envy turned back into his normal form.  
  
"Yea, yea", Envy replied quietly, looking out the window. "Well, Fullmetal is heading to the West, right where Avarice is stationed. Let's hope he doesn't cause any problems. Avarice tends to forget our", Envy transformed into Lust, "chief concern."  
  
Lust glared at Envy. "Go back to Lior before I smack you!"  
  
"Okay, okay! I'm going!" Envy jumped out the window and flew towards the sun as a black falcon.  
  
Lust rested her arms on the window sill and watched Envy fade into the distance. "Out of all of us, he gave him the power to transform."  
  
~At the Train Station~  
  
"2 tickets for Nara, please."  
  
"Uh, sir...the train is leaving right now. You won't make it."  
  
"Just give me the tickets!" Ed demanded. The ticket man gave Ed a raised eyebrow and then handed him the tickets. Ed grabbed the tickets and ran across the train tracks with Al; the train had already left. They ran further and then stopped. Ed clapped his hands and placed them on the dirt. The ground began to shake and a giant slide of dirt popped out of the ground with a 'ski-jump' at the bottom.  
  
"Al, get in front of me!" Ed shouted and gave him a little push. He jumped on top of Al and used him as a sled. "I hope you don't mind being the sled, Al!"  
  
"I don't think I had very much choice!" Al screamed as his head hit a rock. They hit the ramp and flew through the air. They both landed on top of the train with a big thud, but didn't get harmed.  
  
"Look, mommy! A slide!" a little girl screamed from the train station.  
  
"No honey, we don't look at strangers' slides", her mother told her daughter as she picked her up. "They're filled with evil things like monsters, and...bunnies!"  
  
"But I like bunnies", the little girl protested.  
  
"You won't after today!" the mother said sternly as she carried her daughter away.  
  
A/N- In case you forgot or still don't get it, Envy is the one who can transform into anyone! Oh, and sorry to those of you who were offended by the slide. Anyway, please review with comments/corrections or what-not you have for me! Arigatou! 


End file.
